ferb love
by Ilovesmiles4
Summary: when Phineas asked ferb who he like and ferb describes her, then Phineas finds the girl who he like, will she like ferb back or will she reject him


It was bright sunny day at the Flynn-Fletcher residents.

Phineas and ferb were up eating breakfast With there sister Candace who was chatting to Stacy on her phone, every thing was perfect.

Phineas and ferb have done pretty much every thing on there summer holiday, except one thing romance, they had done it for other's but themselves, nope not one bit ,Phineas is still oblivious to Isabella's flirts and ferb well nothing nobody ever asked him.

ferb prov

I was siting at the table listening to Phineas ideas for the day, I was more of a listener but what if I had some ideas for the day, nobody ever asked me maybe once or twice but Phineas alway's cuts me off, so I just agree to them no matter what it is.

"Come on ferb let's go outside maybe then we can think of some ideas for the day" Phineas said getting up and walking out the door, I got up as well and followed him outside.

we both sat under the shady tree where we usually get all are ideas from or Phineas gets his ideas from,"ferb do you remember when we mad romance for baljeet and Mishti"? Phineas asked me, I nodded curious to see where he was getting at." well why don't we do that again" Phineas said, I just shrugged in response,"

okay I'll go get the blueprints". Phineas said rushing inside.

"watcha dooin Phineas" Isabella said skipping into the back yard, then stopped realising that Phineas wasn't here. "hey ferb where's Phineas" she asked me. I pointed at the house, " thanks she said heading off towards the house not bothering to asked me what I'm doing,

I sighed and pulled out my book and started reading.

" hey ferb" I looked up from my book to see Phineas waving me over, I closed my book and walked over." are you going to help us" Phineas asked, I did thumbs up as if to say yes.

" okay Isabella you start making the decorations, ferb you help Isabella with decorations until the walls and roof get here" phineas said, I nodded and walked over to Isabella.

When I was helping Isabella with the decorations she didn't seem very happy, probably because she didn't get to work with phineas.

When the walls and roof arrived I went to help phineas put them together, the walls were red and the roof was a palely red, when that was done all there was left to do was the decoration's, I had to admit they looked pretty good.

" Okay now that it's done we can start that romance business" phineas said.

Lots of people had come to our business, wanting either to create romance or sort out there problems.

" well that was fun" Isabella said walking out the gate," that was odd she never acts like that" phineas said scratching his head in confusion.

Isabella had become very annoyed when Phineas didn't get her flirts, he just thought it was a friendly complement.

We walked inside and sat on the couch,

"ferb Candace wasn't here today, wonder where she is"? phineas asked looking around the room for Candace. His expression suddenly changed to a worried look,

" come on ferb lets ask mum maybe she now where Candace is" Phineas said walking off into the kitchen, I guess I haft to follow I thought getting up and following Phineas into the kitchen.

" hey mum do you now where Candace is"? phineas asked mum who was washing the dishes,

" oh yes she with Jeremy at the park"

" ohhhh" phineas exclaimed, "why do you ask" she said looking at Phineas,

" we were just worried" phineas replied,

" you two are so caring" she laughed ruffling phineas hair.

after dinner we went to bed,

We climbed up the stairs and into are bedroom, We both went into the bathroom and got dressed into are pj's and brushed our teeth.

I slumped onto my bed and grabbed my book and started reading again,

"ferb do you have a crush on any one"? Phineas asked, I froze not expecting this kind of question coming from some one as Oblivious as him,

" I'm not telling" I finally said crossing my arms.

" oh please tell me " phineas begged getting on the ground in front of me making puppy eyes, I shook my head confidently,

"please were step brothers we tell each over every thing" phineas whined,

"fine" I said in defeat, " but I'm not telling your her name I'm just describing her I snapped at him.

" fine just tell me " phineas said scrambling up on to his feet and siting down next to me,

" well she has brown short hair, she where's glasses and she is just beautiful" I finished getting a picture of her in my mind." that's a thinker, I'll have to sleep on it phineas said jumping into bed, I face palmed how could he not get that!

The next morning I woke up and saw phineas writing something down in a note book

I got up and walked over to him tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention," good morning ferb" he greeted, I ignored his greet and pointed to the note pad "oh this, it just all the girls I think you might have a crush on", " I invited them other they should be here soon.

I got dressed and went down stairs into the backyard were lots of girls were lined up.

" ferb" phineas yelled waving me over, I jogged over to him,

" so see the girl you like " phineas asked,

I scanned the girls seeing if the girl I liked was there, there was lots of girls I did not know, Finally I saw her shorter then the other girls but beautiful, well in my opinion.

I fixed my hair and walked over to her eager to say something to the girl I like, when I reached her I cleared my throat " hello",

" hello she replied back smiling at me .

hope you like please review


End file.
